Final Showdown
by xxjmm96xx
Summary: JaSam sequel of PCLW up! Jason and Sam are finally reunited with Noah. Could Sam be pregnant again? And the Port Charles killer is still at large. Something tells me he won't stop at killing Elizabeth. How far will Jason go to protect his new family?
1. Reunited

_**Here goes the continuance of the Port Charles Love Wars. Just so everyone knows, this story won't make sense unless you read the PCLW. I may change a little bit of what went on in the actual story, but it won't be too much different. I'm sure you guys will love it. I will get to the killer soon, I promise. Enjoy! **_

* * *

A knock from the door roused Jason from his bed. He lifted his head up sleepily from the pillow, not wanting to get up yet.

He looked over at Sam, still sleeping, snoring softly.

He placed a kiss on her forehead, and climbed off the bed, slipping on one of his many black tees and jeans.

He hustled down the stairs, just as another knock sounded.

He grabbed the knob and flung open the door.

Two cops stood there, one of which was Ronnie Dimestico and Jason immediately went on the defense. "What do you want?"

Ronnie chuckled, "Always thinking that we're coming to get you huh Jason?"

"That's because you are," Jason replied, as he tried to keep a scowl off his face.

Ronnie just looked at him. "You going to let us in?" he asked after a pause.

Jason stepped back begrudgingly and they stepped over the threshold.

It was then that Jason realized that a small child was following behind them, eyes wide, taking in all the sights.

Just as Jason opened his mouth to say something to the cops, Sam came down the stairs, wrapped in a thin, silk robe.

Sam saw the cops first and she looked at Jason, eyebrow raised in question. "Jason what's going on?"

Ronnie cleared his throat to get Sam's attention. She glared over at him, still not noticing the child that was there with them.

"What do you guys want?" she asked them, putting as much venom in her voice as possible.

Ronnie still looked amused. "Wow, you got your girlfriend trained pretty well." Sam scowled.

Ronnie decided to get down to business.

"Kristina Davis was found yesterday in a cabin, in the outskirts of town. She was almost killed. The lady staying there was a wanted fugitive." He looked over at Sam, whose mouth was open in shock at the mention of her sister. "I believe you know this fugitive."

"Me?" Sam chocked out. "Why would I know her?"

"She was wanted for kidnapping a baby four years ago. Her name was Melissa. A friend gave her the child to protect her and she ran away with him, never to be heard of again. Sound familiar?"

Jason's face was blank, not knowing what was going on, but Sam went white, as realization hit, knowing who they were talking about.

"Noah?" she asked her voice shrill and cracking. She was afraid to hope. Could they have possibly found him?

Jason looked at her. "Noah? And who's Melissa?" Jason kept taking turns, looking from the cops to Sam, feeling out of the loop.

Ronnie couldn't help but smile at Sam's excitement. Thankfully they found the kid alive. Ronnie stepped aside, revealing the little child peering around his leg.

Noah looked up at Sam, his bright eyes shining. She could tell he was scared and that he didn't know what was going on, but she ran to him.

She crushed him to her chest, crying and blubbering like a baby. "Oh, Noah, Noah. I thought I'd never see you again! My baby!"

Noah wasn't exactly sure what was going on, but he stayed still and let the strange woman hug him. He twisted around to look at the cops, who nodded at him encouragingly.

"What is going on here?" Jason snapped, wondering what the hell was going on. He had an uneasy feeling about this.

Sam managed to detach herself from Noah, but Ronnie noticed she kept looking at him, as if she was afraid to believe he was really here.

Sam looked at Jason and opened her mouth to explain, but she just started crying again. Under normal circumstances, Jason would have instantly been by her side to comfort her, but right now, he kept his distance.

Ronnie could see the discomfort that Jason was feeling, but it didn't give him the satisfaction it should have. If he had found out he had a son he didn't know about, he would probably be freaking out too.

Noah scooted back closer to the cops, not sure what he was doing here or who the strange people were. He just wanted to go back to his home and play outside in the pretty leaves outside.

"Can I go home now?" Noah asked, his voice calling everyone attention.

Ronnie kneeled down so he was at eye level with Noah. "This is your home, son." He pointed to Sam. "And that's your mommy." He left out the fact that Jason was most likely his father, not wanting to cause a riot in front of the little boy. It was already confusing enough, considering Jason didn't know what was going on.

"My mommy?" Noah scrunched up his face and shook his head. "No, my mommy is back at home. Can I go back there?"

Ronnie looked up at Sam, who looked like her heart was being crushed into a million pieces. It must be hell to have your kid not recognize you. He turned back to Noah.

"I need you to listen carefully Noah. You can do that right?" He waited until Noah had nodded and was looking at him with his bright blue eyes, which were such a contrast to his dark hair. "Well, the lady back at your house was not your mommy. She lied to you, and this is your real mommy. That's why we brought you here."

Noah considered this for a moment. "Lying is bad," he said finally.

"You're very right. Now why don't you go sit down on the couch while I talk to your mom, okay?"

Noah looked up at Sam, as if seeing if she could really be his mom. He walked over to the couch and boosted himself up. His short little legs dangled over the side.

Ronnie stood up and faced Sam. He noticed Jason, who seemed to be trying to fade into the background. He could see he was simmering in rage. There was sure to be a huge blowout after they left.

"Sam, I know that you must be extremely happy to see him after all this time. But you must understand we have to go through some precautionary measures," he said to her.

"Of course, but he can still stay with me right?" she practically begged.

"We need to take him back to the station. You can meet us down there around 2 and we will get everything set. He has been severely traumatized, so we have a children specialist coming down to the station to talk with him. I know this may be hard for you, but he doesn't remember you at all since he was taken at such a young age. You have to work with him, but I think he will come around," Ronnie tried explaining the best he could.

"So, I can go and get him around 2? Are you sure there isn't anything sooner?" she asked, consulting the clock.

"No, I'm sorry. See you then," Ronnie said. The other cop took Noah by the hand and led him out the door. Ronnie followed, closing the door behind him.

Sam sank down on the couch, too overwhelmed.

Jason stayed silent, waiting for Sam to explain. His head was spinning and he had no clue what was going on. The possibilities all swirled around in his head, but they all seemed impossible.

Sam looked over at him after some time, rubbing her red rimmed eyes. "Guess you want an explanation right?"

"I think I deserve one, Sam," he snapped. "It's not every day the cops come showing up with a random kid."

"He's not random," she snapped back fiercely. She softened her voice as she thought about what Jason must be going through. "Come here," she said, patting the couch cushion beside her.

Jason approached warily. He scolded himself for being foolish. It was still the same Sam, the same woman he loved. She just needed to explain this to him. But he wasn't sure he really wanted to hear it.

He sat down and she took his hand. He was tempted to pull back, but he didn't. He held his breath as he awaited her story.

She didn't say anything right away; she just tried to get her thoughts together and find a place to start.

"You adopted him right?" Jason said, breaking the silence. "You still can't have kids?" He meant it to come out as a statement, but it was unsure.

Sam paused a minute before shaking her head. "No, he's not adopted. I had him, myself."

Jason looked at her, astonished. "But-."

"I know, I couldn't believe it either," Sam said, eyes filling up again as she recalled the joy at finding out she was really pregnant.

Jason got over his shock as he thought things through. 4 years ago… he was with Elizabeth. Which meant…

He withdrew his hand from her grasp and covered his face. "He's Lucky's isn't he?" Jason mumbled miserably. He was surprised to find he was close to tears. It had always been his dream to have a child with Sam.

He felt Sam pry his hands off his face and she made him look her in the eye. Her heart broke to see the sorrow there.

"No, Jason, don't you get it? Noah's yours."

* * *

**_Ta-Da! I'm so glad I finally got this up. Please let me know what you guys think :) _**

**_xoxo  
Janelle _**


	2. Our Son

_**Sorry it took so long for the update, but it's finally here! **_

* * *

"Wh-What?" Jason stuttered out, clearly flustered. It was strange; being gunned down by mob bosses hardly fazed him but when there's a possibility he could have a kid, he broke out in a cold sweat. "How is that even possible?" he managed to get out.

He tried to think about what was going on four years ago, but he failed. All he knew was that it was the year he broke up with Sam and got with Elizabeth.

Sam got up and paced around the room. She didn't like reliving that time of her life. When Jason had left her, it felt like her world was ending and she didn't know how to piece her heart back together.

Finding out she was pregnant had salvaged her. Knowing she always had a little piece of Jason within her and to raise as her own. She would always have some of Jason with her, even if he didn't want her.

But when Noah had been taken, all that hope was dashed and she never thought that she would see her son again. And now he was here…it was too good to be true.

Sam sighed and walked over to the coffee table in front of the couch. She perched on the edge of it, right in front of Jason. She let her knee bump reassuringly against his.

She finally delved into the story. "We slept together that last time, right before I found out you slept with Elizabeth," she recalled, ignoring the lump forming in her throat. "It wasn't until a few weeks after that I found out I was pregnant. I didn't even think it was possible, which is why when I started getting sick, I didn't even think that was a possibility. You should have seen me when I found out; Kelly must have thought I was crazy," Sam laughed lightly.

Jason placed his hand on her smooth arm and rubbed the crook of her elbow with his thumb, urging her to continue. "I should have been there," he said, inwardly cursing himself. He shut up to let her finish.

"I did go over to tell you once I found out. But it was the same time that Elizabeth found out she was pregnant, and I didn't want to be the jealous ex-girlfriend trying to hold on to her boyfriend. You guys most likely wouldn't have believed me anyway. So I didn't tell you."

"I never would have thought that," Jason said, but he was aware that he was pretty wrapped up in Elizabeth when he found out she was pregnant. It was his first son after all.

"I didn't want anyone to find out I was pregnant, so I took off for a little vacation I guess you could say. Not even my family knew what was going on. I went to Hawaii actually and stayed there until I had Noah. I was so hurt when you slept with Elizabeth; I thought it was because I couldn't give you a child. So when I had Noah and he was yours, I guess it was some sort of irony."

Jason vaguely remembered that Sam was MIA for a while that year. He barely saw her around town, but he knew from Alexis that she was on vacation. And he never would have left Sam for that reason. Ever.

"While I was there, I met this woman in the hospital. She told me her name was Melissa and we talked and became good friends. For some reason, I told her everything that was happening and she told me she lived near Port Charles and she would help anyway she could. We rode on the plane back to New York and I didn't see her again after that. Not until I found out that Elizabeth had had her baby, too and that you were still heavily involved in the mob. I didn't want Noah to get hurt, so I called Melissa and asked her to keep him at her house and that I would stop by to see him as often as I could without anyone becoming suspicious. I gave her Noah at Kelly's, but she gave me a fake address and I never saw her or Noah again," she finally finished, tears streaming down her cheeks, making her nose run.

Jason was dumbstruck at this story. It all fit together now and he felt extremely stupid for not realizing it before. Hindsight is 20-20 of course, but still. He never should have left Sam in the first place and maybe then he could have found out about Noah and they could have had a family. Not that he regretted Jake at all; he just wished things went differently.

"I understand you must completely hate me now," Sam said, rubbing at her nose, turning it a bright red. "I was a horrible mother." She made an effort to stop crying, knowing she must look a mess. She looked down at the pattern on her silk robe, letting her hair fall over to cover her face.

Jason took her hand, putting a hand under her chin and tilting her face up. She was still beautiful, red nose and all. "Hate you? If anything, _you_ should hate _me._ I ruined everything between us, and trust me I never should have let that happen. And you could never be a bad mother. Not ever, Sam."

"But I kept Noah a secret from you. He's your son, and you had a right to know about him. You should be freaking out," Sam said, confused by the way he was acting. "And I obviously never should have given Noah to her. I barely knew her. I was so screwed up back then."

He took both of her hands in his. They were so small and delicate, and they were all his. "I was acting like a jerk back then. I'm not surprised that you kept him a secret. I guess I am kind of mad, but after what you've been through, it doesn't seem fair to punish you. I wish you told me, but those things happened and we can't take them back. All we can do is be with Noah now, and never let him go again."

Sam nodded, somewhat dazed. She didn't think Jason would just accept the fact that he had a son that she kept a secret for years and that he got kidnapped so easily. She should have guessed though; Jason always handled things in a calm, simple way.

He nuzzled his face into her neck, nibbling lightly. "Sam, we have a son together. I can't believe it," he said honestly. His stomach was in excited knots at the thought of it.

"I'm so happy to have him back," she whispered, hugging him tightly. "You have no idea how hard it was not being there to watch him grow up; to see his first step, hear his first word. It was like losing Hope all over again."

"But he's here," Jason said, pulling back, inches away from Sam's face. "We have a son," he said, a genuine smile on his face.

She laughed; happy the pieces were falling into the right places. "I love you," she said, before crushing her lips to his.

They kissed for quite some time; having Noah back was like reuniting all over again.

Jason pulled back first. "Do you want to get dressed?" he murmured into her ear, his hand traveling up her bare, toned leg.

A shiver went up her spine as his breath tickled her ear. She made herself sit up and she gathered her hair into a ponytail. She looked over at the clock.

"We've got a few hours," she commented. She stood up suddenly. "We have so much to do!" she exclaimed, nearly turning over the table as she bumped into it. "We need to get his room ready, and buy him a whole bunch of things," Sam said, but it was like she was talking more to herself then to him.

"Easy," he said, coming up behind her and placing his hands on her hips. "We'll get everything done," he assured her. "I'll call Maxie to decorate the room; she loves doing that kind of thing. And I'll go with you shopping if you want," he added.

She twisted around to face him. "What? You _hate_ shopping."

"Yes, but I wouldn't mind picking out a few things for my son," he said, loving the twinkle in her eye as she imagined the torture that he would get out of shopping.

"Well, I'm going to get dressed," Sam said, disentangling herself from his arms. She sashayed halfway up the stairs. "Aren't you going to call Maxie?" she called down.

"I'm on it," he said, digging in his pocket for his phone. He waited until he heard the shower running to make the call.

Maxie answered promptly on the second ring.

"Hey Maxie, have I got a job for you."

He explained the situation and he held the phone inches away from his ear as she let loose an excited scream.

Yeah, Maxie would definitely have fun with the room.

* * *

_**Eh, I'm not sure I like this chapter. It seems off to me… how bout you guys? What did you think? Third chapter will be on its way, soon. :) **_


	3. Getting Ready

_**Sorry guys, I know I have been totally MIA. It's been a crazy school year, and it flew by. I just got done with finals a couple days ago (I'm sure most of you can sympathize). But now that it is summer, I plan to be writing a lot more. Hope you guys enjoy all the updates. Don't give up on me yet! Happy Summer 2011! **_

* * *

"Oh, Jason, look at this one! It's perfect," Sam gushed, holding out a miniature version of a leather jacket. "Just like yours."

She looked over to find Jason maneuvering uncomfortably among the racks of clothes. She gave him a small smile and took his hand.

"You know you didn't have to do this," she told him.

"I know, but I wanted to. Honest," he added when he saw her dubious look. "The jacket _is _perfect," he agreed, succeeding in distracting her.

She went back and dumped it into the shopping cart that was already laden with a bunch of toys, clothes, and anything else Noah could possibly want.

"I think we're almost done," Sam said, standing back and surveying the store one last time. "We've got the new bed set and everything. I just hope he likes everything," she said, biting her lower lip nervously.

He rubbed her arm reassuringly. "I think Noah just needs some time to get used to all these changes. Let's get all this stuff home and see what Maxie's done to the room," he suggested.

Sam loved Jason's blunt honesty and she knew he had a point. But somewhere deep down, she wished that things would just go to normal and Noah would believe she was his mother.

Jason took the cart and pushed it over to the register. It was late and there wasn't much of a line.

"Oh, are you guys adopting?" the cashier asked. "It's a boy, I assume."

Jason just looked at her; he couldn't stand nosy people.

Sam gently nudged him aside and started pouring things onto the belt. "Actually, our son just came home. Long story," Sam said, trying to brush it off.

"Well, I'm sure he's going to love everything," she said, and began to scan the items. "He's got lucky parents," she said, smiling at the both of them.

"Oh, thank you," Sam said, glancing over her shoulder at Jason, who was standing off to the side.

The cashier finished ringing the items and gave the total. Jason stepped forward and wordlessly handed her his credit card as Sam started grabbing the bags.

"Thank you and good luck," the cashier called as they walked out the door with all their bags.

Sam hopped in the passenger seat as Jason loaded everything in the back. When he was finished, he slid into the driver seat and pulled out of the parking lot.

"Thanks for doing this with me, it means a lot," Sam said, taking his free hand.

He couldn't suppress the smile that sprang to his lips. "Just don't make me do it again."

"No promises…I can't wait to see what Maxie did to the room," Sam said teasingly.

"I can only imagine," Jason groaned.

* * *

Jason unlocked the door and he and Sam barreled in noisily, plastic rustling loudly.

"Maxie?" Sam called out, dropping the bags that were cutting off the circulation at her wrists. "Maxie, you still here?"

"Upstairs!" came the faint reply.

Sam shrugged and headed up the stairs. Jason reluctantly followed.

Sam stopped short at the top of the stairs, making Jason cling to her so he didn't fall backwards.

"Maxie, what is all this?"

Furniture littered the hallway, covering pretty much every inch of space there.

Maxie poked her head out from what used to be what Spinelli dubbed 'the pink room,' and gestured for them to come in.

Once they maneuvered through everything in the hallway, they finally made it in the room. Spinelli stood there with Maxie in the middle of the now empty room.

All that was in there now was a couple of cans of paint.

"Oh, congratulations!" Maxie squealed, coming over and giving Sam a hug. She even gave Jason one, which he accepted albeit awkwardly. "I can't wait to meet the little guy."

"So, Maximista and I had a positively wondrous idea," Spinelli interjected.

"Oh, yeah, Sam and Jason, you're going to paint Noah's room yourself. It'll be a nice bonding time before Noah gets here," Maxie gave a combination smile of sweet and evil.

"I guess we'll just leave you two alone," she said, pulling Spinelli by the shirt and inching towards the door.

"Maxie, you're not going to help? Spinelli?" Sam tried pleading as they disappeared around the corner.

"Brushes are by the paint cans!" Maxie called out faintly and with a snap of the front door, they were gone.

Jason sighed, as he walked to the center of the room. The walls were a faded pink and the room looked so empty without all of Spinelli's stuff in there. He wondered where Spinelli was staying now. Probably with Maxie, but he made a mental note to check on that. If worst came to worst, he could give Spinelli the couch downstairs.

"You ready to get started?" Jason asked, getting to his knees by the paint cans. He pulled a Swiss army knife from his back pocket and managed to get the top off.

"You mean you don't mind? I mean, isn't this kind of pushing it, what with the shopping and all…" Sam trailed off.

"No see, at least this is somewhat of a guy thing to do," Jason joked. He tossed her a paint roller. "The sooner we finish this, the sooner we can go get Noah."

Sam looked eager to get started. All of a sudden, her face fell.

"I don't like having to paint over this room. To think that a long time ago, I almost had a baby girl to take care of…"

"Hey, we're going to make new memories. Noah deserves this," Jason said.

"I know, you're right," she said and Jason kissed away the tear that was making its way down her cheek. "Let's do this."

Dipping the roller in the baby blue paint, they began to work. About an hour and a half later, they stood back, paint dripping off them as they looked at their handiwork.

"Looks pretty good, if I do say so myself," Sam said, smiling. She went over and opened the windows wide, letting the acrid smell leak out of the room.

"It should dry soon. While we pick up Noah, I'll have Spinelli and Maxie move in the furniture. He can't sleep in there tonight; paint fumes," Jason pointed out. "Where's he going to sleep?"

"We'll worry about that later. Let's go get changed, I want to see him," Sam said.

Jason could tell she was getting antsy, and he tried to calm her down, but there was no stopping her. She was a mother who wanted her son.

It was how Noah was going to react that worried Jason. How could a kid just be thrown into a whole new life and everyone expected him to be okay. Jason felt for the kid, his _son_, whom he didn't even know.

But Sam believed this would all work out, and he was just going to have to trust her.

He pulled on another black T shirt and a clean pair of jeans. Sam did the same and they went downstairs.

Jason left a quick message on both Spinelli and Maxie's phones and then he and Sam headed to the PCPD to finally bring their son home.

* * *

**_Comments are welcome! _**


End file.
